cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Scout
Scout is a brown tiger tabby with light blue eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Scout is a positive and easygoing cat. They are a good hunter who is dedicated to protecting colony borders. Den Scout’s den is located southeast of town. A catfish, mouse, and squirrel is outside with plenty of prey stocked up inside the den. Daily Movement Pattern 5 AM - Exit den. 9 AM - Stalk Forest West. 2 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “I don't think I know you. How's about we change that right now?/ Name's Scout. I work for Mayor. Our little colony relies on my skills to make sure our borders are safe and all. It isn't a glamorous job, but hey, someone's gotta do it!” *: ''- Scout, Intro'' * “You're kinda ruining my day, you know.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Hey, why don't you go and bother somebody else?” *: ''- One star'' * “Huh? Did you need something?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Good to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Well well well, if it isn't (Name)!” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey (Name), I was hoping you would stop by! Got any plans for today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “(Name)! I was hoping we could hang out today, and here you are!” *: ''- Scout (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Scout (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Scout (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I got really good at staying hidden from sight from hunting all the time./ You gotta know how close you can get to those mice and rabbits before they’re going to scurry away if you wanna be any good at it./ Remember to make as little noise as possible, and keep downwind if you can.” *: ''- Scout'' * “I see lots of cats doing things so they'll be accepted or appreciated by others, but that's not my style./ I'm not in it for anybody's approval but my own.” *: ''- Scout (4 stars)'' * “So (Name), you're like the coolest cat in town. can you teach me how to be as cool as you?” *: ''- Scout'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“TBA”'' *: ''- Scout Gift'' *''“TBA”'' *: ''- Scout, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“I always leave the festivals in a great mood!”'' *: ''- Scout, Spring'' *''“Are you having fun? I'm having a blast! What a great summer it has been.”'' *: ''- Scout, Summer'' *''“On my way over to the temple I was tracking a really big mouse. It got away, but I'll grab it on my way back for sure!”'' *: ''- Scout, Autumn'' *''“What's been your proudest accomplishment this year?”'' *: - Scout, Winter *''“You can't beat us!”'' *: ''- Game Rival'' *''“We can take them, no sweat!”'' *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Scout's name was originally Tiger. * Scout's Brown Tiger pelt is 150 Mews at Ember's shop. Category:NPC Category:Forest Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:Cats